smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lex's personality is usually manipulative and certain he's in the right, though in some fics, he manages to maintain his status as Clark's friend and becomes an ally to the Justice League. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the 1989 Meteor Shower, Lex has a heightened immune system that protects him from disease and has saved his life more than once. Also, due to the neural toxin Tess used on him, Lex's already above average intelligence has increased due to an increase in brain activity. He's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat thanks to the aid of an old chauffeur. Weaknesses Lex has most weaknesses as a standard human, but he is still immune to most diseases, and it seems impossible for him to bleed to death due to his accelerated white blood cell count. History Smallville: Wayne Delete Lex meets Adam Knight at the Talon and gets a good look at his face, which Adam seems nervous about. Hereafter Lex appeared in one of Jordan's visions when he touched Clark, with Lex stating that they have a destiny together. Obsession Lex was visited by a man going by Chad North who was actually Kyodai Ken. Lex stated he didn't know anything about Bruce Wayne being in Smallville and simply countered his threats. Lex then went to Bruce, having figured it out but keeping it secret, and telling him about Kyodai's visit. Learning from Bruce that he died last year. Crisis Lex confronted Lionel over Kyodai Ken, though Lionel lied about it and threatened him with General MacArthur's revolver. The two were then kidnapped by Kyodai and held in Level Three. They were saved by Clark and Bruce. Lex later assured Clark that he'd figure out how Lionel made the Lazarus Serum that revived Kyodai. Commencement Lex explains that Lana isn't at the Mansion and asks Clark why he and Virgil Swann are hanging out so much, which Clark puts aside as friendship. He also just missed Bruce listening in on him. He went to the Caves before he got knocked out by Chloe and Bruce. Smallville: Luthor Pilot Lionel took him and Tess to Smallville on a business trip at his mother's insistence. Fatefully, they arrived on the day of the meteor shower. The meteorites cured Lex's asthma but caused him to go bald, in addition to apparently super-charging his immune system. On his first day in Smallville, Lex was driving on the Loeb Bridge when he lost control of his car and accidentally hit Clark Kent; they both fell into the river. Clark used his powers to save Lex from drowning, and so began their friendship, with Lex repaying Clark by taking him down from the scarecrow poll a few nights later. Metamorphosis The next day, Lex went to a fair with Tess and met up with the Kents again. Noticing Clark look at Lana while Clark was unloading the truck, Lex advised him to pursue a relationship with her. He also inquires about last night and how Clark was tied to a stake in the middle of a field, referencing the Roman punishment of crucifixion, but Lex dropped it when Clark asked. After examining Lana Lang's Meteor Rock necklace, he went to talk to her. Resulting in him leading Lana to realize Whitney lost her necklace. Once at home, Lex joked about Clark making a career out of saving people after having saved Whitney from an unknown attack. Lex also used a model his father gave him to link Clark's crush on Lana to the Battle of Troy, giving Clark Lana's necklace in a lead box as his Trojan Horse. Lex then mused over the Meteor Rocks and making fun of how Tess does the same, particularly with the Porche. Hothead As a businessman, Lex has shown himself to be both smart and generous, but not always successful. He successfully protected his employees from layoffs by finding other ways to cut expenses when profits were down. Lex also put several Meteor Rocks Tess found in the Obsession Room, wondering what exactly it was. X-Ray Lex showed his ruthless side when he went with Tess' come back against Roger Nixon, which led to Lex hiring Nixon to help him investigate the Meteor Rocks while Tess had him investigate the crash. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot Lionel took him and Lillian to Smallville on a business trip at his mother's insistence. Fatefully, they arrived on the day of the meteor shower. The meteorites cured Lex's asthma but caused him to go bald, in addition to apparently super-charging his immune system. On his first day in Smallville, Lex was driving on the Loeb Bridge when he lost control of his car and accidentally hit Clark Kent; they both fell into the river. Clark used his powers to save Lex from drowning, and so began their friendship and Lex's obsessive investigations, with Lex repaying Clark by taking him down from the scarecrow poll a few nights later. Metamorphosis The next day, Lex went to a fair with Lillian and Julian and met up with the Kents again. Noticing Clark look at Lana while Clark was unloading the truck, Lex advised him to pursue a relationship with her. He also inquires about last night and how Clark was tied to a stake in the middle of a field, referencing the Roman punishment of crucifixion, but Lex dropped it when Clark asked. After examining Lana Lang's Meteor Rock necklace, he went to talk to her. Resulting in him leading Lana to realize Whitney lost her necklace. Once at home, Lex joked about Clark making a career out of saving people after having saved Whitney from an unknown attack. Lex also used a model his father gave him to link Clark's crush on Lana to the Battle of Troy, giving Clark Lana's necklace in a lead box as his Trojan Horse. Lex then decided to tell Julian a bedtime story after musing over the Meteor Rocks, and her mother's obsession with staying away from them. Hothead As a businessman, Lex has shown himself to be both smart and generous, but not always successful. He successfully protected his employees from layoffs by finding other ways to cut expenses when profits were down. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 5 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 6 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 8 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Luthors